What Year Is She?
is the fourth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Kagura Sohma visits and expresses her rather explosive love for Kyo. At first she regards Tohru as a potential rival, but she soon comes to realize that Tohru is interested in friendship, not fighting. Plot The shy girl, named Kagura Sohma, arrives at the house and finds Kyo, then begins to aggressively pummel him for making her worry. Kagura claims that she is Kyo's fiancee, though Kyo points out that it was under duress when Kagura brandished a knife when they were kids. Believing Tohru to be a rival for Kyo's affections, she challenges her but Kyo shuts her mouth when she mentions his "true form". To prove her love Kagura insists on cooking dinner. The magnificent feast she cooks however is ruined when Kagura gets too violent at Kyo's refusal to join. Kyo's irritation leaves her hurt and runs off to buy more food but is accompanied by Tohru on the way back to the house. Kagura realizes that Tohru loved the Cat in the zodiac story, hence why she likes Kyo. The two girls start cooking hamburgers together, while later on Kyo tells Tohru his excitement in learning martial arts. The next day, Kagura became upset that Kyo was being mean to her, but accidentally get embraced by a paperboy in the rush and she was turned into a boar, though Yuki stopped him from seeing her. Tohru then tells Kagura that she wanted to be someone like her who can see great things about the person she likes. As Kagura goes home, Tohru receives a call from her grandfather about some frightening news. Characters Trivia *The flashback coming from Kagura explaining how she met Kyo as a child is actually from chapter 68 of the manga. *This episode marks the anime debut of Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki's homeroom teacher, Mayuko Shiraki. Anime and Manga Differences *When Kagura attacks Kyo after he silences her from revealing anything further about his "true form", Kagura placed him in an armbar in the manga instead of uppercutting him. *Pretty much, all scenes involving cooking and shopping focused around Kagura's jealousy of Tohru is anime-only. *Due to the additional anime-only material, there is a removed manga scene showing Shigure telling Kagura to stay in a bedroom for the night to keep her from wrecking any more of his house. Some dialogue from the scene with Kagura remarking that Shigure doesn't understand a girl's feelings and Shigure acknowledging that he understands the feeling of being jealous is carried over into one of the anime-only scenes with Kagura fleeing Shigure's house after one of her outbursts against Kyo led her to wreck the dinner table she prepared. *When Tohru climbed up to the roof of Shigure's house to see Kyo, she was in pajamas in the manga instead of her normal clothes. *Before leaving Shigure's house, there is an added anime scene with Kyo blocking one of Kagura's punches during another of her outbursts before Kagura follow-ups with an elbow to the gut. *The anime shows up Kagura's skirt slightly as she waves good bye to Tohru and the Sohma boys, which isn't shown in the manga. *This episode marks the anime debut of Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki's homeroom teacher, Mayuko Shiraki, who has a somewhat more active role in later manga chapters. She appears in place of a male teacher (from the manga) to inform Tohru of the phone call from her grandfather. es:Episodio 04 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes